Te elijo a ti
by Xhex-Zsa
Summary: ¿Es posible encontrar el amor de tu vida a través de la mensajería instantánea? -Pídeme la vida y te la doy, mi cielito porque mi vida eres tú. -sentí mi corazón hincharse por lo dulce que era mi novio.


**¡Hola! Estamos por aquí con ésta nueva, hermosa y especial idea *-* denle la oportunidad no se van a arrepentir. **

**Gracias a Ivy por hacer su magia y darle el toque del sabor ;) **

**Cuando vean el * coloquen Te voy amar de Axel :3 **

**¿Amenazas, Halagos, dudas? Dejalo en un rr *-***

**Ahora si, a leer :D**

_**"Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo" Mario Benedetti**_

* * *

**Isabella POV**

—¿Puedes soltar el teléfono y prestarme atención? —me reclamó Alice

—Lo siento, lo siento —me excusé—. Será el último, lo juro. —crucé mis dedos en forma de promesa.

—Bah el último —rodó los ojos—. Llevas diciéndome eso toda la mañana Bella —solté una risita, en eso tenía la razón—. Quizás ese tipo con quien tanto hablas sea un psicópata ¿te has detenido a pensar eso? —la fulminé con la mirada antes de hablar.

—¡Hey! Edward no es así —arqueó una ceja—. Él es _diferente _además lo conocí gracias a ti, tu eres mi Cupido personal enana. —en ese momento sonó mi celular un **_pin_** había llegado, una sonrisa de tonta apareció en mi cara.

**_flashback._**

Todos estaban con la fiebre del Blackberry y hasta a mí contagiaron, después de estar pegada como un chicle a mi mama y de rogarle por días al fin tenía mi**_ bb_**.

—¿Quieres que te _difunda_ Bella? —preguntó Alice, la miré sin entender de lo que me hablaba.

—¡India! Por una _cadena _difundo tu _pin _a mis contactos y así te agregan. —me dijo como si estuviese hablando con la persona más bruta de toda. ¡Hey, que no me pueden culpar! A penas tenía unos días con esta cosa.

—Vale. —acepté no muy segura.

—¡Wiii! Tenemos que resaltar tus mmm cualidades para que no duden en _agregarte. _—dicho esto comenzó a teclear como loca, a los pocos minutos el aviso de un **_pin _**llego a mi teléfono.

_"Hola sexys mortales no pierdan esta oportunidad agreguen a mi amiga Bella es casi Doctora, tiene voz porno y tiene una muy buena retaguardia no se arrepentirán..._ " No me moleste en terminar de leer semejante estupidez.

—¡Alice! —le grité— ¿Cómo pudiste? Jodida loca de mierda pareces una proxeneta vendiendo a su nueva adquisición, ¡te odio! —lloriqueé.

—Cálmate Bella ya verás que te comenzaran a agregar —y como si fuese una jodida bruja llegó la primera _solicitud._

—¿Quién es **_E.C_**, Alice? —pregunté

—Mmm no lo sé, él es un pesado... —ella continuó hablando pero yo no la escuché estaba absorta mirando la foto de perfil de "E.C." Que era de unos bonitos y pícaros ojos verdes, antes de siquiera pensarlo estaba tecleando.

_Bonitos ojos._ Presione enviar y así comenzó para mí lo que fue una peculiar forma de enamorarse.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa hoy después de dos meses de chatear con Edward lo conocería, estaba ansiosa, deseaba oír su voz, verlo, tocar que era de carne y hueso.

A pasos rápidos llegué a la cafetería donde nos habíamos citado, estaba tan idiotizada viendo al frente que no me fijé en el escalón que estaba frente a mí y casi casi estampo mi cara contra el suelo, pero alguien me tomó por la petrilla de mi pantalón y me salvó de quedar sin dientes, ¡bendito sea él!

—Sé que soy irresistible, todas caen a mis pies —escuché la ya conocida voz de Edward llegar hasta mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza—. Vamos cielito abre tus hermosos ojos.

—No quiero. —hice un puchero.

—Mmm —lo sentí medio gemir, la curiosidad pudo más que yo y abrí los ojos y el reflejo del vidrio me mostraba a Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior con su vista clavada en mi trasero—. En serio está _muy_ grande pero me gusta —y oficialmente la nariz de Rodolfo era pendeja delante del rojo que tenía mi cara—. Estás sonrojoda _cachetona_ —dijo cuando estuvo a mi—. ¿No me vas hablar? Quiero escuchar tu voz de _ardillita_ —soltó una carcajada. Y yo estaba como una estúpida sin hablar.

**_Fin del flashback._**

—Déjame ver que dijo para que tengas esa cara de idiota —dijo Alice y arrancó el teléfono de mis manos.

_"Piensa en mí que yo sueño contigo, Cielo." _

—¿En serio? Qué asco Bella un poco más y te da un coma diabético —Alice se burló de mi.

—¡Cállate! Perra envidiosa —arranqué mi celular de sus manos—. Vamos a clases —dije levantándome y comenzando a caminar hasta el auditorio de clases.

.

.

_La fisiopatología de la rinitis alérgica tiene 3 momentos 1 periodo de sensibilización condicionado por la genética... _

El profesor continuó explicando pero yo no lo escuchaba, toda mi atención estaba en la conversación que tenia con Edward.

_—Me estoy durmiendo en clases, quiero mi cama_. **Bella**

_—Yo también quiero tu cama..._ **Edward**

_— ¿Si? Mmm entonces tienes una invitación para ir a mi cama ;;)_ **Bella**

_—Me haces muy feliz._ **Edward**

_— ¿Estas emocionado?_** Bella**

_—Más de lo que crees ¿Quieres ver? _**Edward**

¡Puta madre! Abrí los ojos como platos, me iba a enviar una foto de su... _Coso_ mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Ok cálmate Bella respira inhala, exhala... Ahora si respondamos.

_— ¿Vale la pena ver lo que me vas a mostrar? :_ **Bella**

_—Te quedarás con la boca abierta cuando lo veas. _**Edward**

Solté una risita antes de responder, estaba a punto de comenzar a teclear mi respuesta cuando un carraspeo captó mi atención, levanté la vista para encontrarme de lleno con la mirada acusadora del doctor.

—Como la señorita Swan esta tan metida de lleno en la clase ella nos va a explicar las dos respuesta que tiene el organismo frente a la rinitis alérgica —terminó de decir el profesor, de sobra está decir que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando porque no le presté la más mínima atención a la clase.

—Umm yo.. Este —la momia de Tutankamón(1) arqueó una ceja y habló.

—Fuera de mi clase —abrí la boca para replicar—. ¡Fuera! —de fondo escuché la risita de Alice ¡maldita enana! Ya me las pagaría por no advertirme, con toda la dignidad que tenia recogí mi bolso y salí bajo la atenta mirada del maldito viejo odioso.

—Gracias a ti me sacaron de clases, me estás llevando por el mal camino. —le dije a Edward, estaba hablando por teléfono con él.

—Se que estás haciendo un puchero puedo _oírlo. _—instantáneamente una boba sonrisa apreció en mi cama

—Eres un tonto...

—¡Hey Bells! ¿te animas a ir al cine conmigo? —la voz de Jacob me interrumpió.

—Discúlpame —susurré a Edward a través del teléfono—. Lo siento pero ya tengo planes —mentí—. Otro día será, Jacob —le dije cortante y gracias a los dioses el pesado se fue sin insistir más—. ¿Edward? —pregunté cuando estuve sola— ¿Estás ahí?

—¿Quien era ese? —preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Mmm alguien que estudia conmigo no tiene importancia... —me cortó.

—No lo quiero cerca de ti, _tu eres mía, serás mi mujer._

.

.

.

—Déjame ver la película —me quejé con un patético suspiro, estábamos en mi cama, Edward estaba besando y mordiendo mi cuello.

—No te quejes que se que te gusta —dijo separándose de mi.

—Engreído —rodé los ojos y le di un codazo. Edward soltó un quejido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de mi haciéndome cosquillas—. Para por favor para —dije jadiando.

—Si me das un beso puede que considere hacerlo —susurró cerca de mi boca antes de besarme, respondí gustosa el beso que comenzó lento y poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, Edward separó sus labios de los míos y mordió mi labio inferior ganándose un gemido de mi parte—. En serio _deseo cogerte, _ya no seas microondas(2) —le di un golpe ante el apodo—. Cada vez que me voy de aquí me duelen las bolas. —hizo un teatral puchero.

—Mmm sabes que soy virgen —me encogí de hombros y lo empujé haciendo que cayera de el colchón—. Y no lo haré contigo —abrió los ojos ampliamente—. _No por ahora._

—Ya caerás ante mí, _cielito... _ terminaras acosándome por que te lo haga, una vez me pruebes no podrás parar... Soy adictivo — terminó hablando como si se estuviese promocionando.

—Cállate, ¿sí? Veamos la película.

—No se como no te cansas de ver esa mierda de película —se quejo—. Pudiéramos estar haciendo otras _cositas_ más placenteras —susurró sugestivamente.

—Te dije que no, además está Rob ahí, eso me entretiene —respondí con un suspiro—. Cada día esta mas lindo, ¿cierto?

—¡Ja! No me jodas Bella ese tipo parece un aborto de largatija —rodó los ojos—. Es una mariquita.

—¡Hey! —me acerqué hasta su cuello y lo mordí—. Él es mas sexy y lindo que tú —iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió

—¡Ay! —se quejo—. No seas baquira(3) se supone que el único sexy para ti es tu hermoso y perfecto novio —me reí ante la forma que hablaba de si mismo—. _Que te ama con locura._ —y al terminar de decir eso ya me tenia comiendo de su mano, amaba eso de Edward un momento estaba haciéndome reír hasta casi orinarme y luego salia con sus cosas románticas.

—Mi hipotálamo(4) también te ama —le dije antes de darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

—Entonces... ¿Te vas a acostar conmigo? —preguntó, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;_

_no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor;_

_no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad._

_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._(5)

Estaba ensimismada escuchando las palabras del padre que cuando mi celular vibró en mis manos di un pequeño salto ganándome una mirada cargada de reproche de mi mamá y una risita por parte de Edward, rodé los ojos y me apresuré a leer el **_pin_** que era de... Edward con toda la desconfianza del mundo comencé a leer.

_Amor es... Cuando la novia por fin se deja coger por su pobre novio que ya tiene las bolas azules. _**Edward**

Abrí muchos los ojos, se suponía que estábamos en la casa de Dios y había que respetarla y aquí estaba yo leyendo un mensaje sexoso de mi querido novio que estaba a mi lado fingiendo prestar la mayor atención a lo que decía el cura pero una sonrisa pervertida bailaba en sus labios, rápidamente teclee una respuesta.

_¡Eres un demonio pervertido! respeta la casa de Dios. _**Bella.**

Al instante el teléfono volvió a vibrar en mis manos.

_¿En serio no te da un ni un poquito morbo? Podemos hacerlo en el confesionario —_inevitablemente levanté mis ojos hasta el dichoso confesionario_—. Es chiquito estaríamos ahí muy juntos, así me sentirías en todas partes... _**Edward.**

_¡Eres un pervertido! Supongamos que quisiera estar ahí contigo... ¿Me castigarías por mis pecados? ¿Me harías arrodillarme y esperar mi castigo? ¿Me reprenderías Edward?_ **Bella.**

Presione enviar y contuve mi risa, a este juego podemos jugar dos. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y su boca se abrió cuando leyó mi mensaje, sentí su vista fija en mí pero fingí no prestarle atención.

_¡Eres una jodida microondas! No es gracioso tenerla dura en la iglesia. Me las vas a pagar cielito. _**Edward**

_Estoy lista para recibir mi castigo, papi. _**Bella**

Presione enviar y oficialmente me había ganado un boleto hasta el infierno por pecar en la casa de Dios

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy el día estaba lluvioso y Edward y yo estábamos en mi cama viendo una película pero en realidad nos besábamos como dos pubertos

—Te amo —respondí trayendo su cara hasta la mía para darle otro beso, cuando me separé hablé—. En serio te amo mucho, ahora entiendo todo el cuento "de no puedo vivir sin ti".

—_Yo sin ti no vivo cielito_ —me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes que mostraban una sinceridad que borraron todas las dudas e inseguridades sentía—. Y_ en serio_ quiero estar contigo... Te necesito. —terminó susurrando.

—Quiero hacerlo. —respondí también susurrando.

—¿En serio? ¿No me estas jodiendo cierto? —habló con los ojos como platos. Negué con la cabeza— Mis oraciones fueron escuchadas. —dijo dramáticamente y secó una lágrima imaginaria que corría por su mejilla.

—Estúpido. —hice el intento de levantarme pero él me lo impidió halandome por el brazo estaba haciendo el intento de subirse encima de mi cuerpo pero...

— ¡Ay mierda! Bella —se quejo como niño pequeño porque en medio del movimiento le pegó la cabeza a la parte de arriba de la litera(6)—. Porque mierdas tienes una litera si duermes sola? —solté una carcajada no podía parar de reír—. No deberías reír en este momento ¿sabes? Hieres mi ego.

—Lo sii..siento. —respondí jadeante, él hizo un puchero adorable me acerqué hasta su labio inferior que sobresalía y lo mordí comenzando así un beso que poco a poco se volvió fiero y apasionado, Edward succionó mi lengua con sus labios ganándose un gemido de mi parte, me separé de él para poder respirar sentí sus ojos clavados en mi cara, levanté la vista y me encontré con su mirada y en ella había una muda pregunta, asentí dándole a entender que no lo detendría.

Edward comenzó a subir su mano de arriba hacia abajo por mi muslo, aprovechó y dejó una nalgada ahí haciendo abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¡Hey abusivo! —me quejé, él solo sonrió, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarme el short de mi pijama que era de pochaco(7)

Edward no presto atención a mi reclamo y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello ganándose unas sonoras carcajadas de mi parte.

—En serio no deberías de reír no en este momento —se quejó casi llorando.

—Es que.. Que tengo muchas cosquillas —me excusé sin aliento por haber reído minutos antes.

—¿Sabes lo que da en el ego de un hombre que su jodida novia se ria en medio de hacerlo?—no respondí, no quería tontear.

—Quítate la camisa —susurré y comencé a tratar de quitársela pero el espacio era muy reducido y me fue imposible, solté un resoplido lo que ocasionó que Edward soltara una risita y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Como pudo considerando que estábamos en la parte de abajo de una jodida litera se quitó la camisa, también aprovechó y se quitó su pantalón y bóxer quedando desnudo ante mí, como tonta cerré los ojos por vergüenza, Edward al verme hacerlo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—No seas tonta Bella —dijo—. Mirame, miralo... Nosotros tres seremos muy muy buenos amigos —no abrí los ojos y sentí que me enrojecia de pies a cabeza, mi amado y pervertido novio comenzo a dejar besos por mi cara—. Abre —dejo un beso en mi frente—. Los ojos —ahora uno en mi nariz—. Cielito —dijo dejando un beso en mis labios, suspiré como tonta enamorada—. ¡Estamos en desventaja! —dijo después de unos minutos—. Tu estas vestida pero... —escuché una sonrisa en su voz—. Ya lo vamos a solucionar —sentí sus manos comenzar a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa después de dos botones se detuvo—. ¿Los puedo romper? Cumple mi fantasía.

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra —abrí los ojos—. Es mi pijama favorita.

—Vale gruñona —dijo y terminó de quitarme la camisa, no llevaba sujetador, Edward clavó su vista en mis pechos—. Ummm. —se mordió el labio.

—No me mires —dijé y lleve mi mano hasta sus ojos tapándolos—. Me da vergüenza. —Edward llevó su mano hasta la mía y la quitó dejando un beso en esta.

—No tienes porque avergonzarte —hablo mirándome fijamente—. Te amo, amo tu cabello —enrolló un mechón de mi cabello en uno de sus dedos—. Amo tus ojos y... —pareció pensarlo—. Amo tus nalgas —llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de mis muslos—. Amo tus pequeños senos —subió su mano hasta mi seno y pasó sus dedos por el contorno de este—. Te amo _todita_ Bella. —dijo y dejó un beso en mis labios.

Mientras me besaba Edward comenzó a masajear mi pezón y lo presionó entre sus dedos ocasionando que soltara un fuerte gemido, viendo mi reacción tomó mas confianza y abarcó completamente con su mano mi pecho y continuó masajeandolo, llevó su boca hasta mi otro seno, primero pasó su lengua por el y luego comenzó a succionarlo ganándose un gritito de mi parte y que me arqueara pegándome más a él.

Edward liberó mi pecho y bajó su mano hasta el inicio de mis bragas con sus dedos delineó el borde de estas, como reflejo mis caderas se movieron. Mi amado y pervertido novio soltó mi pezón con un plop y me miró fijamente y habló:

—No quiero parar. —su aliento chocó contra mi pecho húmedo por su saliva, me estremecí ante la sensación de frío.

—Te mato si lo haces. —respondí y me gané una sonrisa de su parte. Edward continuó con su tarea y bajó mis bragas hasta mis rodillas, me moví para terminar de quitármelas, en el proceso rocé mi pierna contra la erección de Edward que gimió alto, me reí pero mi risa quedó estancada en mi garganta porque el había movido su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi monte de venus en círculos.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó, con toda la vergüenza del mundo abrí las piernas y Edward llevo sus dedos hasta mi intimidad recogió un poco de mi humedad y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris en círculos, sacudí mis caderas—. Se siente bien, ¿cierto? —dijo con su vista clavada en mi cara, asentí, de mi boca solo salían suspiros. Edward incrementó el movimiento de sus dedos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, llevó uno de sus dedos a mi entrada y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente lloriquee patéticamente, cuando comenzó a mover sus dedos en conjunto sentí que mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás, comenzaba a sentir una deliciosa presión en mi vientre y mis caderas se movían sin control, Edd aumento la velocidad y comenzó a introducir otro dedo en mi, grité y sentí como mis músculos comenzaban a apretar los dedos de Edward, él gimió al sentirlo.

—Edward —me quejé, sentía que no aguantaba mas, sentía que estaba comenzando a sudar—. ¡Edward! —medio grité.

—Suéltalo, Bella—sus palabras parecieron ser el detonante que necesitaba porque sentí mis piernas tensarse mientras el nudo que tenía en mi vientre poco a poco se liberaba, me arqueé y abrí la boca soltando un mudo grito, Edward ni corto ni perezoso se acomodo de nuevo encima de mi cuerpo y me besó lento y profundo—. ¿Te gustó? —preguntó y asentí tímidamente—. Si fue bueno con los dedos...—sonrió con suficiencia—. Imagina cuando te...

—¡Cállate! —lo interrumpí antes de que dijera una guarrada—. ¿Tienes condones cierto? —pregunté, digamos que estaba algo ansiosa.

—Muchos. —respondió y sonrió como tonto, hizo el ademan de levantarse para ir por su pantalón pero cuando estaba saliendo volvió a pegar su cabeza a la cama—. ¡Ay mierda! quedare sin neuronas si sigo así. —me reí por su estupidez, sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y rápidamente estuvo encima de mi otra vez—. Ten pónmelo. —sentí mi cara enrojecerse por ochorrocienta vez en la tarde.

—Yo mmm. —tartamudeé.

—No tengas miedo —soltó riendo al ver mi cara de tonta y que solo lo miraba sin hacer nada. Edward abrió el sobre, sacó el condón y lo colocó en su glande, rodeó mi mano con la suya y la llevó hasta su erección y comenzó a deslizar el condón. Su sexo estaba duro y caliente le di un apretón ganándome un fuerte resoplido de su parte—. No hagas eso, yo... Yo no aguanto mas. —dijo con cara torturada, medio sonrei y pase mi mano por su cara Edward cerró los ojos ante el contacto, moví mi mano hasta su nuca y masajeé sus cabellos antes de atraer su cara hasta la mía para darle un beso—. Te amo —dijo en cuanto se separó de mi.

—Yo también. —dije y cerré los ojos porque Edward había comenzando a rozar su sexo contra el mío, como impulso abrí mas las piernas dándole mejor acceso.

—¿Estás... estás lista? —preguntó sin parar de moverse, asentí mirándolo fijamente, Edward se movió hasta mi entrada y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarme—. ¡Ay, mierda! —gimió cuando se introdujó por completo, yo hice una mueca no era un desazón muy molesto, mas bien una incomodidad, se sentía extraño—. _Bella te amo_ —habló y me miró fijamente, después pego su frente con la mía—. ¿Puedo... Puedo moverme ya? —preguntó con los dientes apretados. Asentí y comenzó a moverse, al principio sentía algo de incomodidad pero pasó a segundo plano para darle paso al placer, con cada arremetida que Edward me daba me sentía más cerca de explotar.

—Edward —sollocé—. Yo no... No puedo más —me quejé y me arqueé, por el movimiento Edward gimió fuerte— . Quiero... Quiero... Oh por Dios —comencé a decir incoherencias, estaba en el punto de no retorno tan cerca que casi podia tocar el orgasmo con mis dedos.

— Sienteme Bella ahora eres mi... mujer — dijo Edward y me embistió fuerte, un agudo grito salió del fondo de mi garganta, comencé a sentir como mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de su miembro.

—¡Edward! —ésta vez sollocé y cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que nacían en mi vientre, un escalofrío me recorrió desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi nuca, arqueé mi espalda y sentí que mis labios se secaban—. ¡Has que pare por favor! —gemí y comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro, había leído que era un orgasmo pero sentirlo en carne propia era extremo... Era éxtasis de puro placer.

Edward pareció perder el poquito de control que tenía porque gritó y comenzó a moverse de verdad, mis piernas se tensaron y me apreté mas fuerte en torno a Edward, lo sentí maldecir eso fue lo ultimo que oí porque un pitido se instaló en mis oídos mientras sentí que me liberaba, si grité o dije algo no lo sé, sentía a Edward moverse dentro de mí y después de dos movimientos lo sentí tensarse y luego cayó encima mio.

—Ahora si puedo morir en paz —habló jadeante después unos minutos, reí entre dientes con los ojos cerrados, no quería moverme estaba con un delicioso cansancio y el sueño me consumía— ¿Cielito? —me llamó.

—¿Hmmmmm? —contesté con los ojos cerrados ya casi perdía la conciencia.

—Tu vecina pensara que te estaba matando por tus gritos —soltó una carcajada, junté todas mis fuerzas, levanté la mano y le di un jalón de cabellos—. ¿Cielito? —preguntó otra vez, ya estaba comenzando a exasperarme, quería dormir—. _Te amo más que ayer no me despegare de ti jamas_ —hablo bajito Edward y dejo un besito en mi frente. Suspiré sentía una mezcla de emociones, como él había dicholo amaba mas que ayer, quería una vida junto a Edward y era feliz porque él pensaba igual...

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Hey! —me templó por una mano—. Corre te estás mojando. —me reí y levanté mi cabeza al cielo, las gotas de lluvia dieron de lleno contra mi cara.

— ¿Para qué correr? Si igual allá adelante también llueve —me encogí de hombros—. Es solo agua.

—Esta lunática ¿lo sabías? —asentí—. Tus toques técnicos te hacen ser diferente y cada locura nueva me enamora más de ti —suspiró—. Hablo como un marica pero... pero_ Te amo se queda pequeño para definir lo que yo siento por ti, Bella. _—lo abracé sin importarme que estuviese lloviendo más fuerte y que pareciese un pollito mojado—. ¿Quieres un beso debajo de la lluvia como en las películas? —una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara.

—Contigo quiero todo y más. —Edward cerró los ojos y acortó la distancia que había entre los dos y me dio un dulce beso.

Un auto pasó y encendió las luces y alguien gritó "par de locos".

No me importó y a Edward tampoco, él tomó mi mano y caminamos debajo de la lluvia permitiéndonos disfrutar de eso... Nosotros dos, nuestra burbuja, nuestro amor.

.

.

—Es mi culpa —susurré con pena—. Yo te obligué.

—No es culpa tuya cielito —habló con voz ronca—. Lo volvería a hacer si tuviera una nueva oportunidad, te voy a acompañar en cada locura que hagas así tendré muchas cosas que contarles a mis nietos —sollocé, sentía mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. Además es un simple neumonía, Bella no me voy a morir.

—Pero estas en un hospital por mi culpa. —volví a lo mismo.

—Ven —dijo haciendo un espacio en la incómoda cama de hospital—. Si te sientes taaan culpable, tu castigo será cuidar de mi.

—Eso no es castigo para mí, mi cielo -Edward se acurrucó mas contra mí y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y comencé a jugar con ellos por mucho rato, estaba comenzado a quedarme dormida pero la voz de Edward lo impidió.

—Robaste mi atención desde que te vi sonriéndole a los perros detrás del vidrio de la tienda de mascotas, te veías tan hermosa que me dije que tenía que ser el dueño de esa dulce sonrisa. — ¿De qué hablaba? Llevé una mano hasta su frente y comprobé que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, asustada intenté levantarme pero Edward gimió y se aferró más a mí—. No te irás, no de nuevo.

—Edward —lo llamé—. Cielo despierta. Voy por la enfermera —pese a sus quejidos y protestas logré soltarme de su agarre y salí en busca de la enfermera. Cuando entramos a su cuarto nos encontramos con otra enfermera que colocaba algo en la cosa que goteaba medicinas para Edward.

— ¿Eres Bella? —asenti—. Él te está llamando, se mueve mucho y hemos tenido que tomar su vía dos veces, si sigue así habrá que sedarlo.

— ¡No! Yo lo cuidaré —ambas brujas vestidas de blanco asintieron y salieron del cuarto. Me moví hasta el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Edward, me senté y tomé su mano.

—Huele a caramelo —dijo después de un rato—. Estás aquí mi cielo, quiero... Quiero comerte —sonreí ya estaba volviendo a ser mi Edward pervertido y sucio.

A la mañana siguiente desperté extrañamente cómoda, abrí los ojos y me encontré de cerca con los ojos verdes de Edward.

—Gracias por estar aquí toda la noche por cuidar de mi. ¿Te he dicho que te amo? Así toda bruja como estás —sonreí ante eso—. Volvería a caminar bajo la lluvia si puedo verte despertar y que yo sea lo primero que veas cuando abras los ojos.

**.**

**.**

.

— ¡Me quiero sentar! —me quejé—. Me duelen muchos los pies, Edward —lloriqueé.

—Te dije que no usaras esos zapatos —me regañó—. Aunque son bonitos y hacen ver tu culo más grande —dijo y me dio un apretón de nalgas para darle énfasis a sus palabras, sip digamos que era algo _nalgona_ todo lo que la naturaleza me negó en la delantera me lo dio en mi parte trasera. Hice un puchero—. Está bien vamos a sentarnos —habló y me dio un besito en la mejilla como un jodido loro camine hasta nuestra mesa, hoy estábamos en la fiesta del matrimonio del primo de Edward, Emmett.

—¡Al fin! —suspiré cuando por fin estaba sentada—. Mis piececitos me duelen mucho —me quejé, Edward soltó una carcajada y lo fulminé con la mirada—. No te rias pendejo —dije y me crucé de brazos, hoy mi humor estaba algo volátil.

—No es para tanto cielito —respondió Edward acercando mas su silla hasta la mía—. Ven dejame ver —dijo subiendo mis piernas por encima de las suyas y comenzando a quitarme los jodidos zancos del mal, apenas lo hizo de mis labios escapó un gemido de puro alivio—. ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó cuando comenzó a masajear mis pies, cada roce de los dedos de Edward sobre mis doloridos piececitos se sentía como la gloria.

—Mmmm —gemí con los ojos—. Se siente muy rico Edward. —escuche una risita de su parte y abrí los ojos.

—Se que soy bueno en _todo_ lo que hago pero no es necesario que hagas un show porno, mira que tenemos público. —dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia un anciano mesonero que me veía con la boca abierta sentí mi cara enrojecerse.

—Sabes que te odio, ¿cierto? —respondí escalando hasta su regazo, me acomode ahí y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, dejé un pequeño besito en su manzana de adán, a los pocos minutos la mano de Edward comenzó a subir desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo y un poco más arriba hasta que lo detuve— He amiguito, calma que por ahí se va a Roma. —lo sentí reírse bajo mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y yo ya comenzaba a dormirme.

— ¿Bella? Si te duermes cierra la boca para que no me babees la camisa.

—Eres tan dulce Edward. —hablé con sarcasmo.

—Pero así me amas. —sentí su pecho vibrar cuando hablo.

—Sí, así te amo —dije y le di un pellizco.

Se quedó en silencio, solo se oía de fondo la música.

—Levántate —dijo despues de un segundo—. Vamos a bailar.

—¡Pero Edward! —me quejé— Me duelen los pies y no quiero volver a usar esos malditos zapatos. —hablé enfurruñada.

—Bailas descalza —me respondió, no me quedo de otra que bajarme de su regazo lo hice con toda la pereza del mundo, apenas estuvo libre de mi peso Edward se levantó y me dio una resplandeciente sonrisa se fue acercando a mi hasta que me tuvo en su brazos, pegó su cuerpo al mio y colocó sus manos en mi cintura.

Yo de por si parecía un gnomo delante de Edward,sin tacones era mucho mas bajita, apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza y comenzó a movernos al ritmo de la canción. Luego de unos segundo sentí a Edward bajar su cabeza y sentí su respiración en mi odio, dejo un beso justo ahí causándome miles de escalofríos y comenzó a cantar a la par con la canción que sonaba en estos momentos.

_*_—_Es poco decir que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad_ —su aliento choco de lleno contra mi haciéndome estremecer—._ Es poco decir que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más ya no me alcanzan las palabras no para explicarte lo que siento yo _—mi pobre coranzocito latió desenfrenado al escucharlo cantar y por la letra de la canción—. _Y todo lo que vas causando en mí lo blanco y negro se vuelve color y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz, y si nace de ti_ —me aferré mas a él si eso es posible—._Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir porque me das tu amor sin medir, quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti._ (8) —sentí mi jodidos ojos llenarse de lagrimas, era una blandengue, Edward continuó cantando la jodida canción y con cada palabra que decía yo me enamoraba mas de él.

—Te amo. —dijo cuando terminó de cantar.

—No más que yo a ti. —susurré y me puse puntillas para besarle, aún así fue un poco incomodo, Edward sonrió contra mis labios y bajó la cabeza.

Edward no era un gran cantante que digamos pero a mí me pareció el mas perfecto y hermoso de todos, ¡bah! el amor te deja ciego en mi caso también sorda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cállate —le tire un cojinazo a Edward—. Estás matando la canción. —me reí.

—Soy mejor que Pavarotti —rodó los ojos—. Ven acá —dijo halandome del brazo haciendo que cayera encima suyo—. ¡Ay! —se quejó—. Cielito me estas aplastando —dijo exagerando y usando una voz de ahogado, hice ademan para levantarme pero no me lo permitió—. No quédate —se quejó con un puchero.

—Quien te entiende —dije y rodé los ojos.

—Cállate —dijo poniendo su mano en mi boca—. Vamos a dormir —dijo y se acurrucó mas a mi lado escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello—. Hueles a caramelo —habló y dejo un besito en mi cuello, solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos, estaba casi casi dormida cuando Edward comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos.

—Si tenemos una hija quiero que tenga tus cabellos —hablo bajito—. Y tu voz. —se rió fuerte.

—¡Estupido! —me queje—. Mi voz es hermosa, ¿cierto, papi? —dije con voz de niña, sentí a Edward tragar en seco—. ¿Cómo se llamara nuestra hija? —pregunté.

—Petrusca. —contestó como si nada pero con una sonrisa divertida bailando en su boca.

—Jamas haría ese crimen, Edward mmm ¿qué te parece Mia?

—Es lindo y sera Mia como lo es su mamá. —dijo y pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo mas hacia el.

—¿Y nuestro hijo? —pregunté comenzando a pasar mis dedos por su antebrazo—. Ya lo sé —me respondi a mi misma—. Se llamara Robert.

—¡Ni loco! —dijo Edward levantando su cabeza y mirándome—. Mi hijo no tendrá nombre de marica.

— ¡Hey! —le hale los cabellos—. Puedo ser muy persuasiva cielito. —dije en tono sugerente.

—Cuando nos casemos y estés embarazada tendremos esta discusión.

—¿Y si eso no pasa? —pregunté bajito.

—_Te quiero en mi vida... Quiero un futuro contigo_ _haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por que así sea _—suspiré al esucharlo—. Por cierto te tengo un regalo —dijo levantándose y comenzó a correr hasta la puerta, como iba en medias resbaló y me reí por eso, 5 minutos después volvió con algo en su mano—. Ten. —me dijo dandome una pequena cajita en forma de osito

Rápidamente la abrí y me encontré con un bonito anillo de oro en el centro tenia una piedra de granate.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con miedo.

—Un regalo —respondió simple—._ Una parte de mí en ti que llevaras siempre_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Que lees? —preguntó Edward, inevitablemente solté un grito y me llevé la mano al corazón.

— ¿Como mierdas entraste hasta aquí? —respondí molesta.

— ¿Ese es el saludo que le daras a tu hermoso novio que no ves de hace siglos? —me respondió con otra pregunta.

—No seas exagerado —rodé los ojos—. Te vi ayer.

—_A mi me parecieron siglos desde la ultima vez que oí tu voz, cielito._ —sonreí ante lo que dijo.

—See see yo también siento lo mismo —sacudí mi mano restandole importancia. — ¿Me vas a decir como demonios entraste?

—Tu mamá me dejó pasar —respondió serio—. ¿Bella tu de verdad me quieres? —me quedé mirándolo fijamente si entenderlo—. Es que... que bueno yo te digo que te amo y a ti parece no importarte. —terminó de hablar bajito.

—Awwww mi vida —me levanté de mi cama y salté hasta él, Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto—. Claro que te amo, cielito tonto. —levanté la cara y lo vi sonriendo, dejé un besito en su mejilla.

— ¿Del 1 al 100 cuanto me das? —preguntó.

—Te doy un beso todo lo demás es tuyo.

—Mmmm no puedo aceptarlo. —susurró con pena.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—_Porque tengo novia y es la más bonita del planeta_ —habló con una sonrisa—. ¿La conoces?

—No me digas —le seguí la corriente—. A ver dime ¿cómo es? Quizás yo la conozco.

—Mmmm —hizo como si pensara—. Ella es bajita, tiene los ojos más bonitos, la voz más dulce de todas, es una _fresa berrinchuda_ —fruncí el ceño ante el apodo que uso—. Y tiene el culo más provocador de todos y yo soy su dueño.

—Pareces amar mucho tu novia.

—Sip, aunque ella es una amargada —bajó la voz—. No se lo digas, este será nuestro secreto. —me reí ante sus tonterías—. ¿Y tú? extraña ¿tienes novio?

—Mmmm —gemí exageradamente y me mordí el labio—. Si —Edward levantó una de sus cejas—. Él es alto, guapo —suspiré—. Tiene unos hermosos ojos... Soy la envidia de cualquiera por ser la chica de ese moreno... —Edward gruñó, todo rastro de risa se había ido de su cara.

— ¿Moreno? ¿De quién mierdas hablas Isabella? —solté una carcajada al verlo de esa manera, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y el ceño fruncido.

—No seas tonto cielito —pasé mis dedos a través de sus cabellos—._ Él único has sido tú... Siempre serás tú._ —sonrió satisfecho antes mi respuesta y me dio un besito en la mejilla.

—Casi olvido a lo que vine, viene porque mañana es un gran día —obvio que era un gran día era mi cumpleaños, sonreí, porque Edward era tan detallista y de seguro me tenía un gran sorpresa—. Mañana viene mi amiga Hannah —sonrió cuando su nombre abandonó sus labios—. Quiero tener un día con ella de solo amigos, sabes para ponernos al día con nuestras vidas —lo miré sin expresión ¿un día con esa estúpida? ¿Y mi cumpleaños qué? Este hijo de su madre lo había olvidado, retiro lo dicho antes que era un detallista, se merecía el infierno por olvidarse de mi cumple—. ¿Estás ahí cielito? —su pregunta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, asentí aturdida y muy muy molesta—. Viene a decirte eso, nos vemos pasado mañana mi cielo. —me dio un pequeño besito y se fue silbando y con una sonrisa.

Ok recapitulemos... ¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar? Vino mi hermoso novio a decirme que mañana estará todo el día con su pulguienta amiga, olvidando que es mi jodido cumpleaños. Vale esto no podía ser peor, solo faltaba que me orinara un chicharra.

Pase el resto de la mañana con un jodido mal humor, me encerré en mi cuarto y no salí de ahí en todo el día.

A las 12 de la noche, tomé mi celular esperando una llamada, un texto, un jodido **_pin_**, esperé, esperé y esperé y nunca llegó nada, este parecía ser el peor cumpleaños de mi corta vida.

Mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano me recibieron en la cocina contándome feliz cumpleaños con una torta con la cara de Robert Pattinson, sonreí entre dientes y murmuré un gracias.

No mostré mucha emoción a la hora de abrir los regalos que me dieron, cuando vi la oportunidad me escapé y me encerré en mi cuarto, apagué la luz y me enrollé en las cobijas, me tapé hasta la cabeza y me acosté dándole la espalda a la puerta, esperaba que entendiera el mensaje _"Bella no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere hablar con nadie"_

Entre rezongos y maldiciones me quedé dormida, me despertó alguien que "sutilmente" golpeaba mi hombro.

—Mamá no me siento bien —gruñí—. Me duele un riñón —dije con sarcasmo—. Recibe mis regalos, y si alguien pregunta por mi dile que me abdujeron los ovnis —escuché un risa masculina bastante conocida, obviamente no era mi mamá.

Guardé silencio, no le hablaría, por mí se iba a secar ahí sentado esperando alguna palabra mía.

—Hola cielito. —susurró en mi oído, lo sentí acostarse a mi lado luego me rodeó con sus brazos y pasó su pierna por encima de las mías.

— ¡No me toques! —medio grité y lo empujé con mi cuerpo.

—Si no quieres que te toque no hagas _eso_. —habló con voz pesada.

— ¡Aléjate! —grité enfurruñada, Edward se levantó y encendió la luz. Me giré y lo fulminé con la mirada—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñí.

—Vine a darle un sorpresa a mi novia...—lo corté.

— ¿Sorpresa? Sorpresa nada, lárgate de mi cuarto si no quieres que te eché agua hirviendo. —respondí exasperada.

—Bella cálmate —Edward levantó las manos—. ¿Por qué estas así?

— ¿Y todavía tienes los testículos de preguntar? —grité y le lance una almohada—. ¡Ser del mal! Hoy... Hoy es mi jodido cumpleaños y tú —me levanté de la cama y camine hasta él—. Lo has olvidado —comencé a golpear su pecho con mi dedo—. Y te fuiste con la zarrapastrosa de Hannah. —hice un pobre intento de imitar su voz.

—Yo no lo olvide Bella, yo solo quería... —lo corté.

— ¡Si lo olvidaste! —grité—. Recibí felicitaciones de todos menos las que anhelaba, eres un mal novio... —la boca de Edward estrellándose contra la mía calló mi verborrea. Al principio no respondí el beso no daría mi brazo a torcer pero Edward fue insistente y no dejó de mover sus labios contra los míos, cuando pasó su lengua por mis labios me rendí, solté un suspiro y acepté gustosa que su lengua entrara a mi boca y se enredara con la mía, gemí cuando lo hizo, Edward me apretó mas contra su cuerpo y sentí su _felicidad_ en mi estómago.

—Esto no es un motel. —escuchamos la voz de mi hermano, seguido de un golpe en la puerta. Ambos nos separamos jadeantes, Edward juntó su frente con la mía.

—No olvidé tu cumpleaños cielito, quería... quería darte una sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo. —me permití mirar hacia el lado izquierdo y ahí encima de la mesa de mi computador estaba un peluche, un perrito azul con un enorme lazo blanco y azul envuelto en un papel transparente de corazones morados. ¡Quería llorar! Había puteado a mi novio, lo había acusado, lo traté peor que un perro con sarna y él no había olvidado nada solo quería darme una sorpresa.

— ¡Edward! —lloriqueé—. Soy una tonta —sollocé—. Tu... Tu eres un pan de Dios te mereces el cielo, yo... Yo —había comenzado a llorar y estaba hipeando—. Yo me iré al infierno por bruja. —terminé de hablar y me solté a llorar.

—Ya shh, shh —Edward pasó su mano de arriba abajo por mi espalda—. No llores mi vida —levantó mi barbilla—. _Eres mi fresa berrinchuda_ y con todo y eso te amo. —sonrió y sus hermosos ojitos se achicaron, me soltó y caminó hasta donde estaba el peluche, lo tomó con sus dos manos, en cuanto estuvo en frente de mi lo subió hasta la altura de su cara.

— ¡Hola! —dijo con voz aguada y movió el peluche—._ ¡Soy pipo!_ Dormiré contigo cuando Edward no pueda. —sonreí entre lágrimas. Y me tiré con fuerza contra Edward, y este chocó contra la puerta pipo quedo entré nuestros cuerpos.

—_Te amo Edward, te amo mucho mucho muchote_. —dije y lo besé.

_—__Pídeme la vida y te la doy mi cielito porque mi vida eres tú._ —sentí mi corazón hincharse por lo dulce que era mi precioso novio.

Después de todo este no había sido el peor cumpleaños, sería uno de los mejores que atesoraría en mis recuerdos por siempre.

.

.

.

El timbre de la puerta era incesante así que corrí a abrir.

—Hola bebé —dije cuando vi que era Edward—. Te esperaba hasta mas tarde cielito, aún no estoy lista —dije moviéndome de la puerta para que pudiese pasar comencé a caminar hasta mi cuarto—. Hoy tengo que regresar temprano, tengo que estudiar. —esperé escuchar algo de su parte pero no, Edward estaba inusualmente callado, me volteé para encontrarme con un Edward aún parado en medio de la sala con sus manos en los bolsillos y una expresión en su cara que no me gustó—. ¿Te pasa algo, Edward?

—Yo ummm vine porque... Porque —tragó en seco—. Tenemos que hablar Bella. —al decir eso mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de lo normal.

—Te escu... Escucho —tartamudeé.

—Isabella —Oh oh Isabella, así a secas era algo grave lo que me iba a decir—. Tu sabes que te amo y que sin ti no vivo pero... —se quedó callado.

— ¿Pero? —lo animé hablar.

—Esto es difícil, te juro que yo no quiero pero _debo_ hacerlo. —dijo y me miró.

—Vamos Edward, habla que me estás asustando.

—Bella debo... Debo irme a Chicago.

—¡Oh! ¿Vas de vacaciones?

—No Bella... me voy a vivir a Chicago —en ese momento sentí el jodido pitito que todos describen cuando están tramados.

—¿Me estás... Me estás dejando? Edward... —mi voz se quebró al final, sentía mis ojos comenzar a llenarse de lagrimas.

—No no —en dos zancadas Edward llegó a mí, levantó mi cara y me hizo mirarlo sus ojos también estaban aguados—._ No llores no soporto verte llorar, no cuando sé que es por mi culpa._

—¿Cómo me pides que no llore si vienes aquí muy fresco a decirme que te vas? ¿Así? ¿Chao Bella? ¿Qué hay de mi? Me estas dejando Edward. —hablé con rabia las lagrimas ya estaban bajando por mis mejillas.

—Te amo —dijo Edward a punto de llorar.

—Pero aún así te vas... Sin importarte nada. —susurré ésta vez.

—No puedo hacer nada.

—Bien —dije soltándome de su agarre—. Viniste a despedirte,¿no es así? Pues te ahorro el trabajo —dije caminando hasta la puerta—. Adiós, Edward. —dije y abrí la puerta haciéndole una muda invitación a largarse.

—No _cielito_ —habló caminando hasta mi sentí una punzada cuando me llamo así—. _Esto no es un final_ —dijo y junto su labios con los míos dándome un beso que no respondí, a los segundos se separó de mí con una cara aún más torturada.

—Vete. —dije cortante y sin más salió arrastrando los pies llevándose consigo todo lo hermoso que me había dado.

...

Si tan solo hubiese sido malo sería más fácil no pensar en él. Cada vez que intentaba recordar un error, una falta no podía, a mi memoria solo venían malditos momentos felices,_ Edward y Bella riendo, Edward y Bella amándose, Edward y Bella siendo felices,_ pero Edward se fue y quedé sola con miles de reclamos, miles de "y si hubiese" miles de preguntas sin respuestas, con el corazón roto y las esperanzas destruidas, intentaba odiarlo pero no podía la parte terca de mí se negaba a enterrar a Edward y todo lo que viví, él estaba presente y latente en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

* * *

**1. Bella usa el termino para decirle viejo al profesor. (Que inteligente eres Mia si no nos dices no lo imaginamos -.- -Ivy)**

**2. Dicese de la que o él que te enciende pero no te apaga. :$ (Definición extraída del Diccionario Real de la Academia de Ivy)**

**3. Es un cochinito salvaje mordelon :3 **

**4. Parte del cerebro que genera los sentimientos.**

**5. Corintios 13:4-7**

**6. Es un mueble compuesto de dos o más camas situadas una encima de la otra.**

**7. Perrito animado *-***

**8. Te voy amar de Axel**

**Esto esta dedicado, a todas aquellas chicas que entregaron su corazón a un pendejo que al final no supo valorarlo. (Uuuh... alcen la manitooo o/ -Ivy)**


End file.
